


Luck

by FairyTailAnimeQueen



Category: One Piece
Genre: Birth, M/M, Mpreg, Navy, Pirates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 10:01:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28469442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyTailAnimeQueen/pseuds/FairyTailAnimeQueen
Summary: Things don’t go as planned when Sanji gets captured by the Navy.A one shot
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 8
Kudos: 125





	Luck

He can feel the tension rising as he gets dragged out of another cell to be transported onto another ship. It’s just handing him over to another ‘capable’ navy captain until they make it out of the grand line and to a prison where he won’t be able to do anything or harm anyone ever again.  
The tugging of his chains, the harsh words as he’s being pushed from one ship to another through a narrow plank that connected the two Navy ships. The crew, all wearing the same outfit, not giving him the time of day to even ask how he’s doing. Just transporting him as if he’s another box to deal with. Throwing him in his cell, guarded 24/7 until they make it to a secure facility that deal with criminals with high bounties.  
But in reality, it’s only a matter of time before he gets rescued by his crew-mates who are probably scrambling to find him. Especially in his condition, and his luck hasn’t run out yet. No one in the navy has even noticed thanks to the large coat and thankfully no one has asked him to take it off. But that wasn’t where his luck was at its peak, but the fact that it was due a week ago and is still not budging. Fortunately, there’s still hope that he will be able to not have the navy take away the newborn. God, he can’t even imagine having the small thing slip through his fingers just because he got caught and couldn’t fight back. On the other hand, he preferred to be caught than having to risk another’s life by fighting. But this situation was still not a good one.  
He’s been through enough navy ships to know how each one works by now. It’s been over a week and a half since he was found by the navy and captured. He’s been on at least three different navy ships, complying and hopefully not having to deal with them finding out. It’s any day now that his crew mates will find him and rescue him.  
He’s not surprised that it took this long, though. After all they purposefully kept changing ships to throw off the other crewmates of the straw hat pirates in order to at least transfer one of them successfully. And so far they believe their plan is working, but in reality they had captured two of the crewmates and will be getting a good beating for it later.  
He doesn’t care, either way, he will get out. He just needs to hold on a little longer. He can’t have the navy find out, not now, not ever. No sane person would allow a criminal to raise a child, but he will because he has his family behind him. They have enough supplies to support the baby, even its own room, with the cost of him sharing a room with the father. That wasn’t to big of a problem though. He began to think of the baby room they created. Usopp and Franky had created the cutest cradle, Robin and Nami had gone to many islands to pick the best equipment for the room. Usopp even took the time to paint the room, making it look like the all blue Sanji has been dreaming about. How can he not raise the child after his friends worked so hard to prepare this safe environment for the child.  
These thoughts are what keeps him going, what makes him patient. He’s laying on the stiff bed, back hurting more than it should, wondering what has become of his friends. “Just a little longer, little moss,” he tells the bump on his stomach. He has his hands under the coat, smoothing them over his bump. One week overdue, and he couldn’t have asked for a better miracle to have the kid late, especially in this situation. And so far, she’s staying without a word.  
The bars of his cell are impacted with the barrel of the gun one of the navy crewmen was holding. “Food,” is all he says, holding up the gun and pointing it through the cell bars. Another crewman opens the door and places a tray of food before leaving and locking the door behind him.  
The two left to deal with the other prisoners that were being transported. Sanji slowly gets up, barely even able to sit up, he grabs the food and goes back onto the bed. It’s obviously just scrap and leftovers from the meals the higher ups had, but it was better than nothing. The cook kept himself sane by pinpointing all the problems with the meal while eating it. Knowing how to improve the dish, even if he couldn’t do it at the moment. Unfortunately, the dish was not enough to fill him up. Not even in the slightest.  
At the end he chugged down the last bit of water before sighing. He throws the empty dishes to the side and gets as comfortable as he can be with the little amount of comfort items he has. And that’s when he felt it. He rides it off as kicking, as the child loves to kick when it’s hungry or when the father was around.  
But when he realized it wasn’t kicking, he began to pray that his friends were on the way. He knew it was just wishful thinking to keep the child in a few days longer. She is already late, so he should have expected this. “We were so close,” he mumbles. It’s only noon, by the looks of the suns position from the small window he has in his cell. And this was the first few contractions, very far apart and barely hurting at all. But as time pass, he knows it will only get worse.  
“Please,” he says aloud, beginning whomever was listening to lead his friends here faster. He can’t give birth in a navy ship, he worked to hard to cover the whole situation up. He can’t have himself discovered now.  
But as the pain increased, the harder it became to stop himself from shouting. He finds his lower lip bleeding at one point when a contraction that felt like a hammer to the stomach came. His nails scratching up the wood of his cell, as he’s restraining his voice.  
The sun is no longer in the sky, hours have passed. And he knows at this moment, he won’t be able to move. Even if his friends came at this exact moment, they will have to deal with the birth here. There’s no way he can move.  
He scrambles, with the little strength he has left, to remove his pants. But he was at his knees when the next one hit, feeling like a whole truck just ran over him. He shoved a finger in his mouth and bit down in order to keep from shouting. His ring finger is now bleeding, but at least this pain is removing his thoughts from the next excruciating pain that will come very soon. A little to quickly if you ask him.  
He finally gets his pants off, the blood from his finger getting everywhere. Ironically, it will get a lot more messy soon. He takes in his surroundings. What is he going to do? He can’t do it by himself and there’s no way in hell he will be able to keep his voice down in a few minutes.  
He removes the large coat for the first time in a while. He’s overheating meaning that keeping something that only makes him hotter will cause him problems.  
He pushes his hair back and out of his face, wanting to get rid of the stinging heat that’s only adding to the pain. He just wants this all to end! He was suppose to be unconscious. A C-section by a doctor he trusts. That was the plan. So why? Why does he have to deal with it right here and now? And where the hell is this kid even going to come out of?  
Tears streaming down his face as the next contraction hits, twice as bad as the last one. And getting closer together, at this rate their about thirty seconds apart, give or take. “Not yet, little moss,” he says silently, trying not to alert any of the guards or other prisoners of his condition.  
He feels the contraction subside and begins to mentally prepare himself for the next one. It’s only going to get worse from here. He carefully pulls the old blanket from underneath him and places it over him.  
He has his legs propped up like most would when about to give birth and then the blanket over them and his stomach trying to hide any evidence if the guards come by. But as he does, right as he’s pulling it over his stomach, the next contraction hits unexpectedly. He thought he had a few more seconds.  
His voice is carried a bit, a shout of pain, if only for a split second, before clamping down on his bottom lip hard enough to suppress the rest of the shout. Though, his bottom lip is now bleeding once again.  
So much blood, and it’s only the beginning.  
“Shut up!” He hears one of the guards shouting. Sanji probably woke up the guy, sleeping on the job. But he doesn’t care. That man has no right saying anything, he’s not about to give birth, now is he?  
Sanji begins to count once the contraction ends, trying to pinpoint the exact amount of time between each contraction. He made it to 23 seconds before the next one hit.  
“Hurry,” Sanji whispers, knowing full well his friends won’t hear him. But he needs them to hurry, god hurry the hell up! He’s going to be found out soon. And then the whole plan will be in vain.  
His hand falls onto his stomach, “stay a bit more ok? Just a little bit longer.” He continues to talk, half trying to calm himself down, and the other half hoping someone will hear his calls for help.  
But whomever was listening decided to play a cruel joke on Sanji. At 12 seconds, the next one came and with force that Sanji wasn’t expecting. He couldn’t control his yell, how can he. It’s been so painful up until this point, that he lost all his stamina to hold up any longer. He yells, his voice traveling through the ship. He can hear the footsteps of the navy soldiers making their way over to see what all the fuss is about.  
Before anyone could, another contraction hit. This one as strong as the last, making him want to just kill himself from the excruciating pain.  
He is not on any medication to help subside the pain. No, this is the full effect of the pregnancy. And he isn’t sure he will even make it, his vision is already blurring out from the pain. He’s crying, his painful yells no longer able to be contained. Sweat sticking to every clothing article he has on. Feeling in his fingers leaving as he grips into a fist, so tightly his knuckles turn white. His back, at each contraction, arching up and hurting his spine.  
“Make it stop!” He finally yells, wanting to have this all end. He’s pretty sure the whole ship is awake now, but he doesn’t care. They put themselves in this position by capturing him.  
“What the hell is happening!” The navy soldiers are crowding around his cell, only spectating Sanji’s pain. Not doing anything as they have no idea what they are whitnessing.  
“Get a doctor!” Someone with a little sense of intelligence finally yells from within the crowd. The captain of the ship opens the cell with a loud thud and walks over. She eyes Sanji carefully, making sure it’s not an act. A gun in hand. She then spots the bump on his stomach, “how long—?”  
Her question was cut off by another shout of pain from her prisoner. Sanjis eyes are closed now, not caring what happens, just as long as it goes away. How the hell do women do this?  
He takes in sharp breaths, trying to calm himself down. He opens his eyes for a few seconds to find so many goddamn eyes on him. Stupid navy, this isn’t a show.  
Weirdly, this whole situation created the best opening for an attack. Everyone was down in the hull, watching and wondering what the hell is wrong with this guy.  
“We found a doctor!” One of the navy soldiers says, pulling in one of their medics on board. He walks over to Sanji, examining the male throughly.  
Sanji gave up. He’s fucking done with all of this. He grabs the doctor by the helm of his shirt, pulling him close and yells in his face. “I’m giving birth, dipshit! And if you don’t fucking help me, I’m going to kill you all!” Then another contraction hits, making him release the doctor before shouting once more from the pain.  
“Birth? But your male,” the Doctor says. Sanji doesn’t have time to talk with this doctor, he disregards the man and ignores him. He doesn’t need a useless man to help him. He wants his crew.  
“Fuck!” Sanji yells as he knows it won’t be very long before the child wants to come out. And god, does she have the urge to make Sanji suffer beforehand.  
He’s gripping his hair tightly now, on the verge of ripping it off from the pain. He stood himself when the contraction ends and placed his hands to the side of the bed, gripping the bed now. If he had any feeling in his legs, the bed would be splinters with the strength of kicking it. Unfortunately, his legs were stuck in the position he had left them in, no longer feeling if they are attached to his body or not.  
He could only hear the blood pumping in his ears, his eyes closed so tightly he can see spots, and his hands gripping the bed as the bed creaks with the growing force. He didn’t realize the doctor has begun to prepare for a delivery. He had some of the other navy soldiers help him out. They had placed a blanket over the cell bars to give Sanji a bit more privacy.  
There was now a water bucket with a few towels on the side. The doctor by his legs now, and another doctor by his side. Or at least what Sanji hopes is another doctor.  
“They aren’t ready yet,” he hears the one by his feet state, “they won’t be coming out right now.”  
What. He’s about to kill that doctor. God, he wishes he can use his legs. How can they not be ready? The contractions are literally less than ten seconds apart. He can feel her stirring around, how the fuck is she not ready?  
But before he can dive more into the subject, another contraction takes action. Feeling worse than if the Sunny ran him over, he wishes it would stop. He is cursing aloud a colorful string of words now. Just hoping things will die down soon. And in his mind blaming that damn Marimo for this.  
Even though he chose to stay on the boat alone. He was even asked multiple times if he wanted someone to stay with him, but refused. But in his defense, how the hell was he suppose to know the navy would attack the ship right then and there. He was just cooking the meal for when his crew mates got back.  
He felt like he was dying. His insides being ripped apart and used as a toy for a horrible game. And finally, the doctor says, “they are coming, be prepared to push.”  
Push from where? Where in the world does he expect the child to come out of? Granted he’s not caught up on male child birth. He didn’t care much for it as Chopper promised a C-section. But by all means, he wishes he had read up on it now. Does it come out the way it came in? If so, by all means, he’s not going to have such a pleasant child birth is he? After all, that’s not what the human body meant for it.  
The doctor began to continuously say push to Sanji. Of course he was half listening. Not really understanding what to do and where the hell he’s suppose to push. But it hurt more than any contraction he’s ever been through. His crying reaching each corner of the ship. He’s pretty sure sea creatures around them can here him. More and more, bodily fluids are coming out of Sanji. If it isn’t his tears than it’s the sweat, if not than it’s the blood of the child ripping him apart.  
The goddamn navy never even gave him a chance. Probably preferring him faint after the whole thing so it will be easier to take the child. No medication, no numbing, nothing. He can feel his life draining and the child is only halfway through.  
“I can’t. Make it stop,” he says, his voice so quiet behind the sobbing and the yelling. He can’t go on anymore. For the first time in a while, Sanji will accept defeat without falling unconscious first.  
“Almost there,” the doctor by his side says. It sounded so half assed that he was ready to punch that guy, screw messing up his hands, as long as he can beat the shit out of someone.  
Finally, what felt like an eternity later. She was out. No longer harboring a home in Sanji. Her crying as she enters the world said enough to him. It’s done, no more pain or suffering. She’s here. But he doesn’t get to hold her, no, they clean her off and take her away.  
“Please don’t take her!” He tries to yell, reaching out for her. His voice is small, but his pained expression read volumes. Still, the navy doctor continues his walk out. Ignoring Sanjis constant pained begs for them to return her.  
And soon, she disappear around the corner, outside the cell. He can still hear her crying echoing until the door of the hull shuts. Leaving a weak new father alone without even a good look at the child that was brought into this world through him. Almost two weeks late, she was, and he never even got to see her. Carrying her for more than nine months, having to deal with her constant demands and restraints. Leaving him powerless, with his feet growing to twice its size and his stomach looking like a beachball. Dealing with all of that for so long, even having to give birth to her the hardest way imaginable, and he doesn’t even get to hold her.  
He’s crying for a different reason now. Yes it still hurts from the birth. He still can’t feel his legs, and the other doctor is stitching up the tears the child left. It all hurt like hell, but he’s crying because he never got to see her. She’s gone and he isn’t sure if he will ever get to see her again.  
Once the other doctor finishes with Sanji, he leaves to go deal with other things on deck or maybe go to sleep. It is very late at night. Sanji couldn’t sleep. Maybe because he’s on an uncomfortable bed in the worst position possible, or the reality of what just happened beginning to set in. His hand over the extra fat gained from carrying, wondering what the hell they are doing to her.  
He’s just happy it doesn’t hurt physically as much as it did before. “Hina-Chan,” he whispers to the cold air. It’s the name he decided on. It wasn’t on the large list of names they had back on the ship. They had two lists, one for a girl and one for a boy. Each time a good name came up, they wrote it down on the list. The boys names were removed after finding out she’s a girl. And he’s read through each and every name at least ten times.  
But Hina was never written down. Still, he thought of it then and there and it just seemed to perfect. He doesn’t know how or why he’s still conscious. For everything that’s happened, he should be knocked out at the very least. His stamina is gone, he’s got no energy to even move his hands. So why? Why is he having to suffer even more now?  
His prayers were answered not to long after when the doors were broken down. He hears a large crash and a lot of fighting. Gunshots and swords clashing. He’s wondering what’s going on on deck, only to find a familiar face sticking his rubber face through the cell bars, “Sanji!” Luffy says ecstatically.  
“Move back,” another voice says, Luffy moves back as swords cut straight through the iron bars. Walking in, they both check up on their friend.  
“They took her,” he whispers. “Not to long ago.” His voice is barely even traveling. He really wants to sleep. So why can’t he? Zoro picks him up, carefully, bridal style as he raps the blanket around Sanji. He carry’s him out of the cell with Luffy infront to protect them both.  
A lot of fighting has began to break out, from his crewmates beating the shit out of the navy. “Sanji!” Nami yells, but doesn’t get the usual happy reply she always gets by calling out his name.  
He barely even opens his mouth when hearing his name being called. He’s just glad to be out of there finally. They lug him onto their boat that is floating right next to the navy ship and Zoro walks into his room to place Sanji on a much more comfortable bed. He was about to leave when Sanji grabs the helm of his shirt, “she’s still on board.” He explains. Zoro got the gist of it. He walks out and closes the door leaving Sanji to his thoughts once more.  
At least he’s away from that damn ship. Now in his own room on a large bed by himself. With a comfortable mattress and blankets. The tension disappearing as he knows his friends will take care of this. He can finally sleep. Rest from the difficult day he has had. Rest from the pain he’s been dealing with.  
Chopper walks in not to long after. He’s got his medical kit with him and ready to examine him throughly. Neither of them speak, knowing full well Sanji barely can talk as it is.  
And during that time, Sanji does fall asleep. Sleep taking over his body as the stress leaves him. He’s in good hands now and he trusts everyone. So of course he can sleep peacefully.  
He was woken up about twenty minutes later. After all the gunshots and loud noises finally stopped, it was purely the oceans waves and creaking of the rocking boat now. “Damn cook,” he hears a voice call out to him. His friends were all at the doorway of his room, looking in, chopper still next to him.  
But he didn’t care about any of that. He felt relief and joy wash over him as Zoro placed the small bundle of blankets next to him on the bed. The newborn sleeping soundly, rapped up nice and cozy. He is crying once again, but for the first time, happy tears. He raps his arm around the sleeping baby and pulls her close. She’s ok.  
“Thank you,” he whispers softly. Feeling the warmth emanating from the child. He can’t express how happy he is at the moment. All the pain and suffering gone from the sight of her sleeping face.  
He closes his eyes now, sleeping soundly with the knowledge that she’s safe and sound in his arms. He doesn’t care that the Navy knows he has a child. He doesn’t care about the pain he still feels. He doesn’t care about anything but the little bundle of joy he has rapped in his arms.


End file.
